


Second Chances

by ComposerEgg



Series: Webbing (Prompt Collection) [1]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Fluff, Gen, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/pseuds/ComposerEgg
Summary: Shiki knows her friends. Loves them. Would bleed for them.But that doesn’t change the fact that pricking yourself with a sewing needle repeatedly stings.





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Webbing is my prompted ficlet collection, this is the first one I did for that!

Shiki knows her friends. Loves them. Would bleed for them.

But that doesn’t change the fact that pricking yourself with a sewing needle repeatedly stings. 

She should’ve gone to bed two hours ago, when it was only midnight, instead of watching the time creep on. But she had to finish the last gift, needed it done before the new year’s meet up tomorrow. 

Josh wouldn’t be  _ mad _ , of course. She thinks. She doesn’t know him as well as the others. Doesn’t  _ trust _ him as well as the others.

Maybe that’s why she saved his gift for last, if she wanted a convenient excuse.

But no… 

This is important.

* * *

“So, what do you think?”

Neku mutters out an, “ _ I like it, _ ” from behind the new scarf he’s already hiding his face in. Purple, with orange foxes embroidered all along the edges.

Eri twirls in the new skirt, given to her earlier, showing off the swan design on the blue background of the fabric. “You already know I love it!”

Rhyme and Beat receive new hats, one has a squirrel and the other has a golden dragon design. They each have a tail that makes a loop around the hat. Rhyme holds theirs in their hands, staring at the pink squirrel, tracing the Noise legs. “It’s great!” they say, a small smile on their face.

“Y-Yeah. Real nice,” Beat says.

Josh hasn’t spoken yet, staring at the dress as he holds it out in front of him.

Long, snow-white fabric with black patches, like a snow leopard, except some spots are in the shape of stars. Purple lace frills line the edges of the half-sleeves and the circle skirt meant to poof out when spun. 

Nerves buzz under her skin, as he uses one hand to cover his mouth.  _ He hates it, it’s too girly, he’s trans, why would I give him-- _

“It’s perfect,” he whispers. “Absolutely beautiful.”

* * *

The next time they meet at Hachiko, everyone is wearing her gifts, and the sight melts some bitter frost still clinging to her heart, warmth against the cold steel grip of insecurity.

As they walk, Josh falls into step with her. “You didn’t have to make something so elaborate, you know,” he says, voice low as the others talk about the latest episode of Tin Pin.

She smiles. “Well, I was making up for skipped gifts while you were being a coward, I guess.”

“Still, hours past midnight? What have  _ I _ done to warrant such dedication?” There’s a flicker on his face, quickly squashed under his casual facade, but her eyes catch it. “After everything I’ve done…”

It’s the same fleeting look of self-doubt she’s felt before. Before the Game.

“Make no mistake, you still need to earn my trust.” She points a finger at his face, hissing out the words. Then her tone softens. She forces the tension held in her body to drop.

“But trust? It works both ways. You can’t prove yourself to me if I never give you the chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by my pal [meredithsock](http://meredithsock.tumblr.com/)!!!
> 
> Posted to tumblr [here!!!!](http://composereggwrites.tumblr.com/post/181605259972/)
> 
> Drop me a comment/kudos/prompt below! I thrive on reader feedback :D
> 
> [Or join my twewy discord server here!](https://discord.gg/pEADe9J)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by my pal [meredithsock](http://meredithsock.tumblr.com/)!!!
> 
> Drop me a comment/kudos/prompt below! I thrive on reader feedback :D
> 
> [For statements about transformative works based on mine and concrit, check out my profile page linked here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/profile)  
> (summary: I love it all)
> 
> [For info about my twewy discord server (including rules accessible outside the server itself) check out this link!](http://composeregg.tumblr.com/twewy-discord)


End file.
